Moonlight
by milleniux
Summary: A lost angel finds his wings and love.


Eon sat in the back of the class, squeezing his hands in anxiety. He was a pretty average kid; he had no real talents, not that smart but did decent in school. He looked a bit off, with his silver hair and purple eyes, but besides that he screamed ordinary and boring. He knew after the bell he was going to get beat up by the same bullies that mess with him everyday. He's used to it. It doesn't even hurt, it's just…the principle that makes him upset. The bell rings and he gathers his stuff, slowly but swiftly. He just gave a sigh, nothing made sense, he was lost in this life. He felt he didn't belong. He went to his locked, dumped his books, and walked outside. Slammed against the wall, one of the bullies punched him in the face. Another swept his leg, and Eon was down. People just walked by, not caring, not even paying attention. One girl stood out, making eye contact with Eon before running off, a look of fear on her face.

The daily beating ended, and Eon got up. He felt no pain, just felt like an idiot. He slowly walked away from the school, he just wanted to get home and be alone. He walked slowly, only looking at the ground. Being the daft kid that he was, he walked right into someone and knocked both of them down.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Eon said, rushing to his feet only to see it was the girl from before. He stuck out a hand to help her up, but she crawled away from him, looking up in horror.

"Get…get away from me." The girl said softly, getting to her feet and continuing to back away. She has little to no color in her skin, hair, or eyes. Her hair was pure white and fell in giant waves down to her lower back. Her skin was very pale and her eyes were a green color, although they looked like contacts. She was short standing at 5'4 and quite small, weighing in at 80 pounds. Also, because of her hatred for the color pink, she often wears color contacts that make her eyes more of a green color.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't see where I was going…" Eon stuttered, looking down. "Please don't hate me." He said softly, with water in his eyes like he was about to cry.

The girl look a bit confused. "I know what you are." She whispered harshly. Eon looked up at her, a genuine look of confusion on his face. "Don't play dumb, spill. What are you? Vampire? Angel? You seem like an angel, being all quiet and humble."

"Are you trying to flirt with me, or are you being serious?" Eon asked.

"You actually don't know…" The girl said, looking at him surprised. "We need to talk in private."

"I don't even know your name…" Eon said.

"January, now let's go. You know any place?" The girl asked, and Eon nodded.

"Follow me." Eon told her, leading her to his backyard. There was a treehouse, and began to climb the ladder. "My dad built this for me when I was young…I don't remember him, or my mom. They both died."

"Then whom do you live with?" January asked as Eon rolled into the treehouse, which had a soft carpet and a comfortable mattress.

"…Just myself." Eon said softly. "I know it's strange, but I make do. I don't know…it's like no one sends bills or anything. I have a credit card and I can shop for whatever I want…but never have to do anything, it's strange." January nodded, looking over the house. It was beautiful, and old Victorian house with a blue color that reminded her of a police box she had once seen on a trip to London.

"That's…odd. But not as odd as what I'm about to tell you. You're…an immortal. I mean, yeah you can die but you have to be killed. There's a few different kinds, angels, demons, vampires, gods, and werewolves. That's what I am. You don't seem to know any of this, but I can tell you're one, we can sense each other. I can't figure out what you are though." January explained.

Eon just looked at her, wide-eyed. He had so many questions. "Uh…ok, what do we do?"

January shrugged. "I don't know…figure out what you are?"

"Ok…uh wanna explain each one to me."

"Honestly there's not much to explain. Werwolves change on a full moon, into a monster, not an actual wolf like movies show. We can't change on our own and besides changing we're essentially normal. Some can control when they're transformed and some can't. I think you'd know if you were a werewolf." January said with a sigh, why was she even bothering with this guy. "Next we have gods. Honestly they're not gods, we just call them that because we have no idea what else to name them. They're not worshipped or anything, all they can do is control elements and have super strength, speed, and all that crap. Vampires are like weaker versions of gods, and obviously require sucking blood. Don't die in sunlight or anything of that nature, can eat garlic and shit. Angels and Demons are pretty much the same as gods, except for the have wings, horns and halos respectively, and demons enjoy messing with people and killing while angels help people and are more healers, although they also are fierce warriors and can fight…they can also see souls." January sighed, explaining all this annoyed her.

"How do you know all this?" Eon asked. "Is there like a club or something?"

January actually let out a small smile. "No, I just have done research. I need to protect others… and myself. I'm a monster...I hate myself." She said, gripping her necklace. It was a crystal, very sharp like it could be used as a weapon. "That's why I have this. If I ever am gonna hurt someone…I'll kill myself before I do." She closed her eyes and sighed. _Why am I telling all this to some dumb boy?_ She had never been this open before.

Eon put a hand on her shoulder. "Jan, you're not a monster. You can't control what you are. Please get rid of that…I don't want to find out you're dead…ever." January looked up, fury in her eyes.

"Don't ever call me Jan again! And don't touch me!" she screamed, pushing his hand off of her before breaking down in tears and covering her face. Eon frowned, upset and looking like he was going to cry again.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I just…no one has ever been as nice as you have been to me…ever." Eon explained, as January looked back up, still crying.

"But…I'm not even nice to you…" January said in between sniffles. Eon gave her a half-smile.

"Well it's nice to me…now why are you crying?" He asked, concerned. January just looked up; Eon turned around, it was going to be a full moon. Eon looked down, thinking. He started to get angry…very angry. The only friend he ever didn't want it to be a full moon, and he didn't want to let her down. Eyes glowing, he started to produce a silver aura, and the moon…it wasn't full. It was something completely new, never seen before. Eon then collapsed out of exhaustion.

January caught him as he fell, and went over to lie on the mattress. _Why would he do that? How could he do that? _She was confused, but she tried to make Eon comfortable next to her. Before she knew it, she was cuddling him like her old teddy bear and had the best sleep she had in years.

Eon woke up the next morning in January's arms, and was confused. He tried to move without waking her but failed, and she opened her eyes.

Blushing, she lied "Sorry, just got cold."

"Oh…that's fine." Eon said, giving her a smile.

"Get that smile off your face." January said, her rage kicking in. "Why did you do that last night?"

"Because you're the first person who's ever been my friend." Eon said softly, looking down. "I don't know how I did it…I just started to get angry…I want you to be happy. Trying to hide a blush, January turned away.

"Who ever said we were friends?" she said quickly. Eon just continued to look down, before silently climbing down the ladder. January watched as he went in the house, and quickly followed. "Wait!" she yelled, as he slammed the door. She ran and banged on it. It took a few minutes, but Eon came back to the door. "We're…we're friends, ok? I'm just not used to people…liking me. I've always kept to myself, never really talked to anyone." She explained.

"You're not a monster…" was all Eon said, before opening the door. He lead her to the couch and they both sat down. The entire time, he kept looking at her necklace.

"What's wrong?" January asked, for the first time a genuine look of concern on her face.

"Get rid of that." Was all Eon said. "Please Jan, you don't need it."

"What did I say about calling me Jan?" She asked with stern tone, before clutching the diamond again. "I can't. I'm a monster…what if I hurt someone…what if I hurt you?"

"I don't care if you hurt me. I can take it. What I can't take is the thought of losing you. You're the only person who ever cared about me. I'd rather die then be alone again..." Eon said, and a silence started between the two.

"I secretly like it when you call me Jan." January whispered, before moving slightly closer to Eon.

Eon gave a sad smile, looking at her. He could see it now, her soul. He saw how broken it was, how broken she was. He put his hand on the crystal and his other arm around her. He wanted to heal her.

"I need it. I can't ever hurt you, I'll never forgive myself." January said very softly, now her face close to Eon's.

"Well I need you…" Eon whispered, and January pulled him close and kissed him. Letting go of the necklace, Eon put his other arm around her and pulled her close. They pulled away, both still eyes closed and holding each other.

"I need you too." January finally said, as wings sprouted out from Eon's back. He wrapped them around the two and held her close.

"What just happened?" January asked, before adding "and not the wings."

"I saw your soul…" Was all Eon said.

"And?"

"I think we both know…"

January pulled away. "You're pitying me!"

Eon shook his head, a sad smile on his face. "No Jan…I'm falling in love with you."

January looked at him, shocked. "Love…that's a big word…"

"It's only four letters."

"That's not what I mean."

"What do you mean then?"

"Love…people overuse that word all the time. We only just met. How do you know it's love? Hell I'm the first person who's ever been nice to you."

"…Because I know. I knew it as soon as I saw your soul. I think you're my missing half…that I'm yours. That we'll make each other happy for the rest of time." Eon said, pure joy in his words. January just began to cry again.

"I'll…I'll hurt you. You could easily find someone else." She sobbed, before clinging back on him.

"Then I'll be hurt. But…I need to take the chance." Eon softly said, wiping a tear off of her cheek. January rocked back and forth in his arms, feeling happiness for the first time in a long time.

"Can we go to the park?" January asked. Eon nodded, and slowly got up, his wings vanishing. He could still feel them, but they weren't there, almost like air. As the two walked to the park, their fingers slowly interlocked, and before long they were next to a pond eating ice cream.

That's when Eon saw them, the bullies. They made eye-contact and began to walk over. He didn't know what to do. _What if they hurt Jan? No…that can't happen…that won't happen!_

"Is that your girlfriend?" One of them asked mockingly. "What's a cutie like this doing with a loser like you?" he asked, going to pull January close to him. "I'll show you a real guy." The bully said, which made Eon lose it. His eyes began to glow, and he raised his arm, shooting lightning at the bully sending him into the pond…to his death. The others looked in horror, and tried to escape, but it was time for revenge. Using his wings, he started to fly up, his feet just above the ground. He killed them both, before landing…a smile on his face as his eyes returned to normal. January looked at him, no words able to explain the look on her face. She looked…shocked, scared…and even proud at the same time.

"I'm a monster." Eon began to say, as January made her way over.

"It was self defense. You didn't mean to. We should get out of here." Was all she said, beginning to walk swiftly. It was getting dark out. They made their way to a forest and came to a beautiful waterfall.

"This is where I live…I killed my parents the first time I turned, so I ran away and lived in the forest." January explained.

"It's so amazing." Eon pulled her close, but something was off. He didn't even have to look up, he could tell it was going to be a full moon.

"Don't change it tonight." January said. "It drained you badly…" Eon walked over and took the necklace off of her, putting it on himself. "Now get out of here, I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Eon please…"

"No." and with that, January began to change. She got bigger, hair coming out. "That's attractive." Eon muttered, as the transformation was completed. She let out a loud howl, and began to walk over to Eon.

"Jan, it's me. Eon." He said, backing up. "Please, you don't have to do this. Take control." He said, but it was no use. "Jan, I love you." He said, as he was struck down. Beaten and clawed, this was the first time he actually felt any pain. The last thing he remembered was her ripping the necklace off of his neck before throwing him the stream.

Eon slowly got up, in such pain he could barely move. He had large cuts all over, and there was blood everywhere. He made his way out of the stream, looking for January. The stream was tainted red from all the blood, and he saw her near the edge. He rushed over, ignoring the pain. The crystal was in her, contacts out revealing her true pink eyes. He slowly pulled it out and closed his eyes. Putting his hand on her chest, he healed her wounds. Opening her eyes, all she could do was look at Eon. Although she wasn't an angel…in the moment she could swear she saw his soul.

"I love you." January whispered, as Eon used whatever bit of strength left to carry her out of the stream.

"I love you too." Eon said before collapsing again. January screamed and started hitting him, trying to get him to wake up. She broke down on her knees crying, holding him in her lap. About an hour past, but he finally got up.

"You stupid idiot, you should've left." January cried as she held him. "Next time you better leave."

Eon just laughed and shook his head. "Never." And got up, cringing in pain.

"Come on, let's get you home. I'll fix you up there." January said. Eon nodded, and slowly walked up, assisted with his wings. It took a while but they got back to his house, and went to his room. January found the bathroom and came back, wrapping him up and crawling into bed with him. She cuddled up with him and gave him a big teddy bear hug, kissing his cheek.

"I love you so much." She said, smiling the brightest smile she's ever had.

"I thought you said love was a big word…"

"It is, and that's what makes this so special." January said happily, curling under the covers with him. "I want to be with you forever."

"How do immortals age?" Eon asked.

"Once we hit our prime, around 21, we stop aging." She explained. Eon just nodded, thinking. He wrapped his wings around her. "I love it when you do that." She said with a playful kiss.

"Let's run away." Eon said randomly.

"Why? This house is amazing! I love it here." January told him.

"Because I killed three people today, and wouldn't a fresh start be nice? We wouldn't have to deal with school anymore…we could go run away and get an even better house and get married and have a family and live happily ever after.:

"That does sound amazing…" January said with a yawn, before falling asleep. Eon soon followed.

Eon woke up the next morning, January right next to him sleeping happily. He stroked her cheek, he was so happy. He looked at her, at her soul. It was still broken, but a little better. January opened her eyes and stretched, leaning up and kissing him on the cheek.

"Good morning babe." She said with a silly grin on her face.

"Since when do you call me babe?"

"Since…" she gave a little laugh. "I don't know, but I like it."

"Well I like you." Eon laughed with her, crawling under the covers today.

"Can we just stay here? Forever?" She asked, head-butting him playfully.

"Forever? That's a long time…"

"Not long enough for me."

Eon held her tight, and the two just laid there, happily in each other's arms. Eon could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong Jan? Aren't you happy?" He asked.

"Oh…I am. I just…I just don't want it to be a full moon…ever again. I never want to turn." She explained, the attack last night obviously still on her mind.

"I have a plan." Eon said softly.

"What is it?"

"You won't like it…"

"Tell me."

"I won't be able to see you…ever again." Eon said very quietly.

"No! No, I'll deal with it." January said quickly, holding him tighter. "Don't you ever leave me." She begged. She needed him, and he needed her. Eon just stayed quiet.

_I love her. I know…it'd be best for both of us. At the park, I wasn't in control. What if that happens again? What if I hurt her? This would be the best. She'd live her life without dealing with transforming and I'd always be watching over her._ Eon's thoughts turned and turned. _But I need her. I'm finally happy, I'm going to spend the rest of eternity with her. This is perfect._ He didn't know what to do. He looked over at the love of his life, he just wanted the best for her.

The rest of the day passed fast. They went roller-skating, in which Eon hilariously showed her how to not fall. They got ice cream, they went out for a nice dinner, and everything was just perfect. That night they went back to the stream, as the sun began to set. It would be another full moon, and it was time. Eon held January closer than ever before.

"You don't know how much I love you." Eon said, kissing January.

"I do…and I love you more." She replied, before going in for another kiss. Eon held her, knowing this would be the last time ever. He kissed her more passionately then ever before.

"What's gotten into you?" January asked, purring happily and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I love you…and this is for us. I'll always be there if you need me…I'll always love you."

"What's this all about…?" January asked, concerned. Eon gave her a sad smile, the one he gave when he first fell in love with her.

"This is to protect you…I love you. I wish it could be different, but things are best this way." Eon continued as January began to cry.

"What are you talking about?" she sobbed. Eon had to hold back tears.

"I love you…I always will." And with that, he began to fly up into the moonlight, going literally up to the moon. Instead of a full moon, it turned to an eclipse, and it then shined the same way it had on the first night.

January had broke down on her knees. _He left me. He went…he went to the moon for me. I knew I loved him…but now what? I need him… he was fixing me. I love him, everything about him. And now he'll never know. He might know I love him, but he'll never know how much. _She tried to process her thoughts, but just continued to bawl, the moonlight shining right on her like a spotlight. _Goodbye my love…I'll be here if you ever return…_The last thing she thought before walking off into the night.


End file.
